


Convergence

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/"><b>spnquotefic</b></a></span>  meme # 4, <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spnquotefic/1793.html">Phantom Traveler</a>. <em>Dean: "When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Sam: "I don't know. A little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."</em><span class="u"><br/></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergence

It's the first time he's seen her this way, but Dean knows it isn't going to be the last time. Not with the way it makes him feel.

Not with how hard he's holding onto her, guilt and regret and all the things that could have been calling her back to him ever since she died.

"It's okay," she says, her cold fingers lightly brushing the roughened stubble on his cheeks, "It's _okay_ , Dean."

He sighs, closing his eyes, knowing that it won't stop him from seeing her, from _feeling_ her everywhere he goes.

"We ... I don't," he breathes, the bitter taste of ashes and regret rising twice as strong, "I'm _sorry,_ " he exhales, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "I'm _so damn sorry,_ Jo."

She cradles his head in her hands, and he fights against the relief that wants to flood through his soul. He doesn't deserve forgiveness, and he doesn't deserve this comfort from her, not even in a dream.

He pushes her away and studies the floor, not wanting to see the sympathy in her eyes.

Her easy touch lifts his chin, and she turns him to face her, denying him his escape.

"Dean." She says his name like it's a fact, and his heart gives a flip at the stern tone, the kind of tone that he knows she got from her momma, the one that always makes him want to say 'Yes _Ma'am_ '.

She leans in close to him, her lips barely brushing his.

"No regrets," she whispers, and then she swallows his protest by taking his breath away.

Dean jerks awake to the sudden sound of rain on the windows. Beside him, Sam is having a staring contest with the road. Dean looks at Sam out of the corner of his eye, but Sam doesn't look back, and he's glad.

He settles back down into his seat and stares out of the glass and into the cloudy night sky, fighting back sudden, stinging tears.

A long moment passes, long enough for him to wonder why she keeps coming to him and how she could possibly be real, when Sam rolls his shoulders, signaling the silence is over.

"Get any sleep?" Sam asks, casual, his eyes still on the road.

Dean clears his throat.

"Yeah. I'm good."


End file.
